This disclosure relates generally to travel coordination systems.
Travel coordination systems provide a means of travel by connecting people who need rides (i.e., “riders”) with drivers (i.e., “providers”). A rider can submit a request for a ride to the travel coordination system and the travel coordination system selects a provider to service the request by transporting the rider to their intended destination.
Travel coordination systems may allow providers to determine on their own how to best position themselves to service as many riders as possible. However, this method is ineffective, as providers may not effectively position themselves or will merely stay wherever the last ride finished. Therefore, providers may experience extended wait times between trips, making them and the overall travel coordination system less efficient.